Sweet Child Of Mine
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: CONTINUATION OF PITTER PATTER AND MPREG WARNING! : In his last week of pregnancy, Spencer should be at home, feet up and resting, but with an unwanted trip to the office things go somewhat awry...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_ Ooookay this is the Final instalment of **Building Bridges, **which was followed by **Pitter Patter** and will now be followed by** Sweet Child of Mine**. Mpreg warning of course, don't like Mpreg? Don't read, because I won't appreciate bitter reviews, especially since I'm not holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read!_

_I am fully aware male pregnancy doesn't happen and even in the Mpreg world, people don't like the natural birth scenario, but for the purpose of this fic, men can give birth naturally. Don't like it? Again don't read!_

_Other than that, enjoy my lovelies! And PPPPPLLLLLEASSSE Review!_

* * *

_"All natural birth has a purpose and a plan; who would think of tearing open the chrysalis as the butterfly is emerging? Who would break the shell to pull the chick out?"_

**_~ Marie Mongon_**

* * *

It was the stuffy month of August, or at least SSA Dr Spencer Reid was finding it stuffy, thick with humidity, but when you were almost nine months pregnant any form of heat was unpleasant and ten times worse than it actually was. Stalking—well more so waddling—through the BAU bullpen to his desk, the thirty-two year old dropped his messenger bag with an irritable grumble and began rifling through the files Strauss had ordered he come in and go through. Apparently even heavily pregnant paperwork was a necessity and most of it was to do with paternity leave. Why one of the other agents couldn't have dropped it to his house was beyond him! No he had to collect it himself and since he'd have to drop it back too, he decided to simply stay at the office and do it all there.

It was late, nearing midnight, so other then the odd straggler Spencer was alone in the bullpen. Derek had been away in Chicago and would be home late into the night. Spencer hadn't been happy at the departure, not with the baby due in a week, but Fran had ended up in a minor car accident and Derek wouldn't have relaxed until he could see with his own eyes that his mother was okay. The older man would however freak if he knew what time Strauss had called Spencer in at!

"What are you here for kiddo?"

Twisting in surprise Spencer smiled at the older agent warmly, "hey Rossi. Got dragged in to do some paperwork, you on your own?"

"No, Garcia's whizzing about too, I had some reports to do and Penny had some programme or other to update and she's taking advantage of the graveyard shift to get it done." The Italian gestured a hand toward Spencer's swollen middle. "How is junior?"

"Kicking the hell out of my organs," Spencer grimaced, "I think she knows I'm irritable."

Chuckling Rossi nodded, "well tell you what, I'm finished with all my stuff, need a hand?"

_Oh God he could've kissed him!_

"Yeah, definitely, thanks Rossi!"

"Spencer Reid, please tell me that I'm imagining seeing your pregnant butt in this office when you should be resting at home!"

The sudden horrified exclamation of the bubbly tech analyst had both men wincing, and turning in his seat Spencer tried not to look as guilty as he felt.

"It's not my fault Garcia; I got landed with last minute paperwork. Once it's done I'll be going home to spend the rest of my pregnancy doing nothing, I promise!"

Muttering something that sounded awfully like—_bloody Strauss—_Garcia sighed dramatically, "Alright junior G-man, but if you feel so much as a twinge, you speak up understood?"

"I'll tell you Garcia, I promise," Spencer insured her with a smile.

That seemed good enough for the eccentric blonde and with a last glance she headed back to her lair intent on getting her new programme finished so she could head for home.

It was nearing two am before Spencer finally finished and while he gathered his belongings, Rossi gathered up the papers to drop them into Strauss' office. Garcia had a neon coat pulled over her black and white pokadots dress, a large neon yellow bag slung over her shoulder and an exhausted yet satisfied look upon her face.

"Looking forward to having your chocolate God back home?"

Spencer grinned, "I can't wait. The baby's been a bit more restless without him around; he should be home around fourish."

"Well let's get you home before then," suggested Rossi on his return, "Morgan will have a heart attack if he thinks you were up this late."

Exhausted Spencer was happy with that suggestion and headed toward the elevator, Garcia talking excitedly about the pending birth. Sleepily the pregnant genius lent back against the lift interior, vaguely aware of Rossi and Garcia talking when the metal box came to a jarring halt and the lights went out. Spencer couldn't help it, he yelped, heart rate picking up tremendously as the dark seemed to coil around him.

"Easy baby boy," Garcia soothed and he could hear her rooting around.

Bright orange light suddenly filled the elevator, chasing away the worst of the bleak darkness. Reid looked at Garcia astonished, "you carry a torch with you?"

"Are you complaining?

"Um, no, I'm not."

Legs a little wobbly from the shock, Spencer really wished he could sit down. Almost nine months of pregnancy was not nice to ones spine and in such a cramped compartment, he couldn't stretch like he wanted to. Rossi was busy trying to work the elevator alarm, but it wasn't responding, in fact nothing was.

"Okay, nobody panic," said the Italian calmly, "but I think the power may be out."

"Okay, alright, well that's okay, right?" Garcia said trying to keep everyone level, "if the powers out, then someone will come to fix it and we'll just have to wait it out."

A sudden funny sensation made Spencer frown. What was—Heart freezing in his chest the genius swallowed and was only too aware of the sudden rush of wet that rapidly stained his slacks. _Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Not now! _Paige Diana Morgan couldn't have picked a worse time to plan her arrival and if the sudden cramps were anything to go by, she wasn't going to take her time either.

"So we'll just relax Junior G-man and—Reid, you okay baby?"

Spencer cringed when the latest contraction almost buckled his knees. He had heard of labour coming on rapidly fast in certain cases, but had eagerly prayed he wouldn't be one of them. Oh how the cosmos loved torturing him.

"N-No, um, my w-waters are broken and—Oh G-God," his words ended on a deep throated groan and unable to keep himself upright Spencer slid to the ground trying his best to keep his breathing under control—_Nope, it wasn't working!_

"You're in labour?!" Rossi exclaimed, eyes widening in horror, "not the best time Reid!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" The thirty-two year old half shouted, "believe me, I can think of so many other places I'd rather give birth in, then an elevator!"

"Easy my dove," Garcia crooned gently getting down beside him and placing a hand on his belly. The muscles went tight beneath her fingers and Spencer hissed through his teeth shuddering from the force of the contraction.

"Oh my God, this really hurts!"

"Wait, the labour couldn't be progressing this quickly!" Rossi said confused, kneeling down on Spencer's other side.

"Not true," Spencer corrected, "especially if I've been in labour before now."

Garcia and Rossi gaped at him and the genius chewed his lip worriedly, pink cheeks visible even in the dim light of the torch.

"I, eh, have been getting the odd twinge since this morning, but nothing like a full on contraction! S-so I thought nothing of it!"

"I hate to break it to you Spencer," Garcia said gently, "but we're trapped, with no phone signal and I've already clocked your contractions at three minutes apart."

"Meaning," Rossi asked not really wanting to know.

"Meaning baby Paige is most likely going to be born right here."

So this is what people meant when they said he couldn't do anything the easy way? On the next contraction Spencer squirmed with a whimper of pain and then everything just had to get worse when he was told the most mortifying thing he had ever heard!

"We're gonna have to remove your pants kiddo," _Of course they did_!—Garcia informed him gently and suddenly Spencer was glad it was so dark inside the cramped elevator.

With a jerk of his head, he reached down with shaky hands and undid his slacks. With Rossi's help, he managed to stand and wriggle free from the clothing and his underwear and God bless Garcia's wee heart because she had the foresight not to look. When a fresh wave of agony rolled through him, Rossi held him up through the pain, and as soon as it passed he helped him sit. Apologising profusely Garcia parted the blushing mans thighs and probed gently.

"Oh, you're nearly fully dilated kiddo!" The tech analyst squeaked excitedly, "I can't believe you never noticed you were in labour!"

"It can happen," Spencer panted, "sure wish I had something for t-the pain now though!"

It continued like that for another hour or so. Now and again Rossi attempted hollering for help, but there was no sign of anyone coming to the rescue and there was certainly no sign of the elevator moving. Garcia had covered Spencer's modesty using her coat—ignoring Spencer's promise to replace it—and every little while had checked his progress. He was bleeding a little, but Spencer informed her that was perfectly normal and not to panic, and somewhere close to three-thirty in the morning a different feeling came over the young genius. The overwhelming urge to push took his breath away and Spencer was suddenly terrified. He and Derek had decided on a natural birth, but one where they were surrounded by qualified doctors, not a tech analyst and a FBI agent who hadn't a clue of what they were doing! Groaning Spencer wriggled and tried to elevate the pain the best he could.

"Spencer baby," Garcia voiced gently, "you okay?"

"I-I need to p-push."

"Oh, oh, this is _it_ my lovelies! Rossi move in behind him, baby boy don't be afraid to grip Rossi's hand okay kiddo and you just concentrate on pushing."

Spencer had to hand it to Garcia; she was fantastic in a crisis. At some point Rossi had sacrificed his jacket for the arriving newborn and after laying it out, Garcia used her torch to get a good look at the situation.

"Oh! There's her head, oh Spencer, she has black hair!"

Spencer half laughed, half sobbed. Oh, she was going to take after Derek in appearance, he had a feeling she would. The pain was at a fierce level now, that it was hard to concentrate on anything else but pushing his daughter free. Time seemed to stand still, with Spencer breathing harsh pants and groaning with each agonising push and so very suddenly a new sound filled the tiny space, the healthy cry of a newborn.

"Oh my God," Garcia sniffled, "oh my God look sweetie, look what you and Derek made!"

Skin damp, head resting back against Rossi Spencer took the very first look at his daughter and couldn't contain the strangled sob, the tears swiftly following. With a creative use of a paperclip and a nail vile, Garcia managed to cut the cord and once she wrapped the infant up, she settled Paige into her Daddy's arms. The baby snuffled seeking out Spencer's warmth and good God she was perfection. Afterbirth still clung to her hair and skin, but Spencer could tell she possessed a lighter version of Derek's skin. Her hair was ebony black, but was curled like Spencer's and she even had Spencer's nose! She was a perfect blend of them both and fit perfectly in his arms, dropping off to sleep almost instantly.

Exhausted, Spencer smiled at Rossi who was still supporting him. Garcia had cleaned him up the best she could after he past the afterbirth, covering his lower half and she was just about to voice their next concern when with a loud hum the elevator finally came back to life.

"Thank God," prayed the Italian reverently, "the sooner these two get to a hospital, the better I'll feel."

"I second that motion!" Garcia laughed, never taking her eyes off of Paige.

After a few moments they finally began to move. Spencer was so tired, Rossi already discussing getting him and Paige into his SUV and to the hospital. But what they found when the doors finally reached the car park was a bit of a surprise.

"Since when are electrical repairs done at two am?" Hollered a livid Hotch making the workman before him cower, "My agents have been trapped almost two hours thanks to you frying the entire blocks electrical feeds!"

"My husband is heavily pregnant," added the equally as pissed Derek Morgan. The man looked fit to kill and no one had yet noticed the confused group sitting on the floor of the elevator.

Of course that didn't last, not when Paige decided to make herself known with a fierce cry, tiny legs kicking furiously as the distressed infant grew more and more upset at the yelling. Three heads snapped in their direction and Spencer didn't know which one was the funniest, instead with a shaky grin he decided to correct his husband's last statement, "_Was_ heavily pregnant Derek."

_Annnnnnnd _enter pandemonium. Within the space of two seconds Derek had taken Garcia's place, Hotch was calling for an ambulance and Garcia was calling the rest of the team to let them know the situation—that she had delivered her Vanilla and Chocolate Gods little Mocha Princess—most of which was squealed down the phone.

"Pretty boy," Derek croaked in wonder his dark eyes settling on the tiny bundle in his lover's arms, "my God Spence, you just had to be awkward?"

Spencer laughed, "You know me Derek. I like to keep things interesting."

Derek laughed, sniffling when tears pushed free and kissing his husband, he settled in behind him taking Rossi's place, waiting for the paramedics to come, never once removing his gaze from the little miracle snug in Spencer's arms.

His family, his everything, the very reason he existed and all Derek could think was how damn good life was, with his husband smiling and his newborn daughter gripping his finger, tiny against big, the wee life that made it all perfect.


End file.
